


Watching And Waiting

by ellia



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Huff
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike watches Henry feed and wants to see and feel more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching And Waiting

** Watching And Waiting **

 

The first time he saw Henry feed it was by accident. Mike had been trying to drown his sorrows after a particularly bad case. Had wanted to drive the images of dead children from his mind. He hadn't wanted to take the time to head back to his own neighbourhood and his regular bar, so had simply gone into the first place he'd seen.

 

Thirty minutes and four shots later he'd taken a look around and realised it wasn't his usual kind of place. An upscale meat-market full of bright young things looking for their next hook-up, not somewhere he'd have picked by choice. He'd been approached a couple of times, but his combination grunt and glare had driven most of his would be admirers away.

 

He'd been thinking of heading out, when movement in a darkened corner caught his eye. He saw Henry, and his first thought had been that Vicki had sent the vampire to look for him. But then he'd realised that Henry hadn't even noticed his presence, his attention had been firmly fixed on the young woman by his side.

 

Their bodies had been pressed close together as they talked. Mike had watched as Henry charmed the young woman, had seen her press closer to better hear Henry's words. Had watched as she blushed prettily at something Henry whispered in her ear, and how she'd lifted her hand to stroke trembling fingers across Henry's cheek.

 

When they'd gotten up to leave a few minutes later, Mike had followed them out. They'd ended up in a nearby park, and he'd watched from the shadows as the couple had talked for a while, then Henry had pulled the woman closer and leaned in for a kiss.

 

Intellectually Mike had always known that Henry was a predator, knew that he fed off humans; but that night was the first time he'd truly understood what that meant. The woman had gone willingly into Henry's arms, had opened her mouth for his kiss, then thrown back her head and exposed the long line of her neck to Henry's fangs.

 

When Henry had bitten down, she'd arched up in ecstasy, and Mike had been able to hear her moaning in pleasure as Henry had fed from her. He'd heard the stories, but nothing had prepared him for the reality, for the way the woman obviously loved the way Henry made her feel. He'd thought of the people Henry fed off as victims, it'd been one of the reasons he'd hated the man so much. But it hadn't looked painful, or terrible, instead it'd been one of the most sensual things Mike had ever seen; and he'd found himself growing hard as he watched them.

 

When Henry had drunk his fill, he'd pulled back from the woman, kissed her again; then he'd whispered soft words that Mike hadn't been able to hear. He knew Henry had probably been clouding her mind, making her forget the details of their encounter, protecting himself from discovery.

 

When they'd finally pulled apart, the woman had still looked happy, like she'd had the night of her life. She'd clung to Henry's arm as they'd walked out of the park, and drawn him into a passionate kiss just before he'd helped her into a cab. Henry had stood and watched as the car pulled away, then spun on his heels, seeming to look almost directly at the spot where Mike had hidden himself. For a moment he'd thought he'd been discovered, but Henry had just stood there for a moment or two, before turning and walking towards his home.

 

Later that night, as he'd stood in his shower, Mike hadn't been able to get the images out of his head. The way Henry had bent over the woman, how she'd moved against him. He'd stroked his hard cock as he relived every moment of the night, had brought himself off to the memory.

 

He'd told himself over and over again, that it was the woman who'd turned him on, the way she'd writhed in Henry's lap, how she'd moaned and begged for more. He'd watched a beautiful woman in the throes of passion, it was only natural that he'd found that incredibly arousing. He'd told himself that it was the woman, but when his eyes squeezed shut and he'd shouted out his release, it was Henry's face he'd seen in his mind.

 

The first time he saw Henry feed it was an accident, but all the times after that were not. For almost a month Mike's been following Henry around the city, has seen him feed at least a dozen times. Has watched as he charmed and seduced one woman after another into giving him what he needs. He's seen it all, how much they enjoy Henry's touch, how they submit so easily, the way they writhe and moan and fall apart at the touch of Henry's fangs.

 

He tells himself that he's worried about Henry's victims; that he's there to make sure Henry doesn't go too far. He tries to ignore how turned on he always gets when he sees Henry with his latest conquest. When he's back in his lonely apartment jerking off to the memories, he tells himself it's the women that make him hard. Even though it's always Henry's face he sees when he comes, always Henry's name he shouts out when he finally lets go.

 

He knows Henry's going to have to feed again tonight; he'd gotten badly hurt rescuing Vicki from her latest adventure. But Henry's in no condition to go trawling the clubs, so when he sees him slip out of the office, Mike follows. He isn't sure what he's going to say when he catches up to Henry, can't quite believe he's even considering making the offer, but he knows that he can't just let Henry starve, not when he'd gotten injured saving Vicki.

 

But when Henry slips down a nearby alley, Mike realises he isn't going to have to make the offer after all, because Henry has already made other arrangements. Waiting for him, leaning against the dirty brick wall is Vicki's friend Tony. The young man moves easily into Henry's embrace, and Mike realises that this isn't the first time they've done this. They're too comfortable together, to easy for this to be their first encounter.

 

Tony reaches up for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Henry's waist, and pulling their bodies close together. When they separate, Tony says something that causes Henry to throw back his head in amusement, the sound of his laughter startling Mike a little. He doesn't think he's ever seen Henry look or sound so human.

 

The noise of his movement brings their attention to him, and he shifts in embarrassment at being caught watching. But when neither of them say anything about his presence he walks a little closer, caught up in the moment, wanting to be a part of whatever's going to happen. Henry kisses Tony again, and then steps back a little, positioning Tony in front of him. Tony's leaning back against Henry's chest, and Mike thinks he's never seen the boy look so beautiful.

 

Henry wraps one arm around Tony's chest, holding him in place. He uses the other to tug Tony's head to the side, exposing his neck; and Mike is horrified to find himself getting turned on by the sight. There's no woman here to blame his attraction on, nothing left for him to hide behind.

 

Henry licks a long wet stripe up Tony's neck; his tongue leaving a glistening trail that Mike can't take his eyes off. Then his eyes darken and his fangs drop, he looks right at Mike, before dropping his head and starting to feed. The second his fangs break the skin, Tony lets out an agonised moan, his body arching up, twisting and pulling against Henry's grip.

 

Tony's enjoying this, there's no denying that, not when Mike can see the way his cock's tenting the front of his jeans, when he can hear him whispering Henry's name, pleading for more. Mike can't tear his eyes away, his own cock is hard and aching, and it's taking every last bit of control he has to stop himself from reaching down and taking himself in hand.

 

Henry's still feeding, but while his body might be focused on Tony, his eyes are locked with Mike's. The desire he can see in them scares him, and he prays that Henry can't tell how badly he's being affected by watching them.

 

Tony twists one last time, his body arching up, and when Mike wrenches his gaze away from Henry's he sees a growing damp patch on the front of Tony's jeans. He has to stifle his own moan when he realises that Tony has come untouched, with nothing more than the feel of Henry's fangs in his neck.

 

Henry eases away from Tony's neck, helping the young man steady himself against the alley wall, before turning back to Mike. Suddenly he's right there, using his preternatural strength and speed to shove Mike back against the dirty wall. Holding him in place, pressing their bodies together.

 

When Henry rolls his hips, Mike can feel a hard length pressed against his own, and this time there's no hiding the way he moans at the feel of Henry's cock pressed against his own.

 

Henry's nuzzling against his neck, blunt human teeth scraping sensitive flesh, "Detective Michael Celluci," Henry draws out Mike's name, punctuating the words with little nips and bites. "What are you doing out here? Get lost on your way home?"

 

"I was just…aah...I was…" Mike can't get the words out, can't concentrate on anything but the way Henry's making him feel.

 

"Just what Detective? Just following me again, just spying on the monster." Henry kicks Mike's legs apart, shoving one thigh between them, pressing up hard against Mike's cock.

 

"You were hurt, I was going to…"

 

Henry interrupts him before he can finish, "Going to what Detective, offer up your own neck? Well that might explain tonight, but you've been following me for weeks."

 

Mike shakes his head trying to deny the truth of Henry's words, not wanting to admit how obsessed he's become. "I was worried, I needed to know."

 

"To know, or to see, or perhaps you just wanted to take their place, is that it Detective, did you want to offer yourself up as prey to the beast?"

 

"No I didn't…don't want this, don't want you; you arrogant son-of-a-bitch." Mike's trying to break free, pulling and twisting against Henry's grip; but all that does is press their bodies closer together. Henry's just too strong for him, and Mike's never felt so vulnerable.

 

"Who are you lying to Detective; me or yourself? I could see you, all those nights you spent watching, could smell your desire every time I fed," Henry presses harder against Mike's cock, making him cry out in pained pleasure.

 

Mike doesn't know if he can take much more of this, Henry's touch is driving him out of his mind. When he feels Henry's fangs come down, sharp points pressing against his skin, he stills in shock; not knowing if he wants to pull away or press closer.

 

"You've wanted this, dreamed of it, how many nights have you pleasured yourself imagining what I'd do to you?"

 

"Not you, it wasn't about you," Mike barely manages to get the words out, as he struggles to control himself.

 

"No, you're right it's not about me Michael, it's about you; what you want, what you need. You saw how much Tony enjoyed the way I touched him, saw him come for me. You wanted it to be you, wanted me to make you submit to your desires. I can smell it again now, your desire, can feel your heart beating so wildly. Is it lust causing that Detective, or fear?"

 

"I'm not afraid of you."

 

"No but you are afraid of the way I make you feel."

 

Mike's tries to deny it, but before he can say another word, there's a sharp pain from his neck, and then his body is flooded with pleasure. He feels his hips jerk and twitch, rubbing his cock against Henry's thigh, desperate for relief. Henry presses up harder, and it's only seconds later that Mike comes, screaming Henry's name.

 

He's wrung out, completely wrecked, and he barely notices Henry remove his fangs, not until he feels Henry press their lips together in a gentle kiss. Henry pulls away, and Mike sags back against the wall, needing the support to stay upright, and not collapse in a heap of sated pleasure.

 

His neck his throbbing slightly, and when he presses a hand against the tiny wounds, his fingers come away sticky with blood. "You fed from me," his voice is quiet, and he's not sure if that's from wonder or fear.

 

Henry takes his hand, raises it to his mouth and curls his tongue around Mike's fingers, licking them clean of blood. "That wasn't a feeding Michael, it was just a taste." Mike can't find his breath, the thought that there could be more than that overwhelms him; so he takes the initiative for the first time, reaches for Henry and pulls him closer, kissing him softly, tasting his own blood on Henry's lips.

 

He tries to get closer; to press their bodies together, but Henry stands firm, touching Mike with nothing but his lips. He lets the kiss go on for a few moments, before gently easing himself from Mike's grip. Stepping back, he watches Mike for a second or two, his dark eyes unreadable in the dim light of the alley.

 

Henry walks to where Tony's waiting for him; kisses the young man, before drawing him into his arms with a tenderness that Mike hadn't thought him capable of. For a minute Mike thinks that they've forgotten he's there, but then Henry turns back towards him and says, "If you want more Michael, you'll have to come to me. I won't play the monster for you, won't let you hide from what you want. I won't _take_, but I will _give_ you what you need. If you ask nicely I won't even make you beg; at least not the first time."

 

With that he wraps an arm around Tony's waist, and the two of them walk off into the night. Mike slides down the wall 'til he's left sitting on the hard ground; and tries to pull himself together. He can feel the sticky mess in his pants, and can't quite believe that Henry could make him come like that.

 

Mike can't get his head around everything that's happened, Henry bit him, and it'd felt better than anything Mike's ever experienced before. He can't deny how much he wanted it any more, can't pretend that he was getting off on some random woman. Seeing Tony and Henry together like that has forced him to confront his own desires, and there's no place left for him to hide. Watching Tony succumb to Henry's touch has awakened something in Mike, made him face his feelings once and for all.

 

Henry bit him and he loved it, wants it to happen again, he wants to experience everything Henry has to offer. He wants to be the one who falls apart in Henry's arms, needs to know how it feels to be the one to submit. Sooner or later he's going to take Henry up on his offer, going to ask him for what he needs. And he doesn't know what scares him more, the idea that Henry might make him beg; or the possibility that he won't.


End file.
